brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.10-Sarah1281
Brick!Club - 1.5.10: Result of the Success So Fantine continues like this without Madeleine knowing even though everybody else does for at least a year. Seriously, he needs to get out and talk to people more. Who is to save Fantine is the only one whose life he accidentally played a part in ruining? Once again we find that the winter is a terrible time of year for working, even when one does not do outdoor labor, but curiously it does not seem to have occured to Fantine to do something illegal. It’s probably for the best since I can’t imagine she’d be good at it if she can’t even bring herself to pretend to be a widow or aunt or something. I can’t believe the Thenardiers know she has no money and keep sending her letters she has to pay for. I know that they are trying to motivate her but every letter they send is less money she has to pay them and they must know that. I’m impressed Fantine could adequately guess Cosette’s (and Eponine’s but probably more likely just Eponine’s because Cosette is much smaller and malnourished so even if the Thenardiers hadn’t intended to steal it it wouldn’t have fit her) size. I wonder if she was cheated or if sluts who have children outside of marriage are still treated better than ex-convicts. I wonder why Fantine still bothers trying to be pretty. It has never brought her anything good and only continues to fuel people’s hatred of her. Her line about clothing Cosette with her hair is very sad. I guess her laughing and singing was creepy somehow or she was singing a dark song if people decided she would come to a bad end. It seems she’s decided that if people are going to reject her anyway she might as well behave however she wants (legally). It appears her taste in men is still terrible and Tholomyes is not her worst lover. Probably. At least the guy who beat her didn’t get her pregnant but that wasn’t really a decision either of the two men made. I wonder why she bothered taking a ‘lazy begger’ as a lover. It’s just not practical. And if she now hates Madeleine maybe she should let him know this! It really couldn’t hurt at this point! And now she’s going around calling everyone peasants for some reason. I wonder if the teeth-puller only approaches poor-looking people and if anyone is ever insulted at the very idea of selling their teeth for twenty francs each. How nice of Fantine to help Eponine and Azelma through their military fever. Now there’s no more illusions. Thenardier isn’t even pretending that he needs the money for Cosette’s sake and he is taking great care of her. Now it’s just threats that she will be thrown onto the street without her money. But what else can Fantine do? Thenardier can literally drive a poor woman to prostitution without even being anywhere near her! Commentary Doeskin-pantaloons In terms of Fantine still trying to be pretty, I think the thing is that being pretty is basically the only thing she has left. Like, she’s got no money, she’s been deprived of her daughter, she’s lost her job, but she’s still trying to maintain some pride by putting effort into her appearance, perhaps in an attempt to show the world (and herself) that she’s coping. It’s also the case that putting effort into your appearance can make you feel better about yourself, so I guess that’s the little thing she has to make her life seem okay.